


I Learned That From The Repairman

by LikeATeddyBear



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Community: sherlockkink, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeATeddyBear/pseuds/LikeATeddyBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." <br/>"...Right. Well, Angel of the Lord, I'm fairly busy being bored, here. If you wouldn't mind, the door is right there." He watched Castiel's face, seeing how confused he looks. "That means leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Learned That From The Repairman

It was a bright day outside. The few specks of cloud in the sky seemed to move very slowly as the peaceful quiet air was still. Children laughing, every once in a while a cab passing by, it was a beautiful day.

How dreadfully _boring_.

Sherlock gave a long, over drawn out sigh as he plopped down on the sofa, swinging his legs up so he was lying upside down and staring at the tv- off.

No case, no John for the weekend (visiting some friend from college- someone he had a fling with, by the sound of John's awkward tone- and a man, at that), television off, and John took the gun with him. Sherlock had just closed his eyes to consider getting up and snatching some sort of recreational drug when he heard an odd sound. Like heavy, giant wings that could hold up a human- or more.

His eyes snapped open and he saw someone standing a few feet in front of him. He jumped up and launched himself at the man, the man in a odd trench coat that looked extremely awkward. But the man seemed far from it as he dodged quickly and slammed Sherlock down on the ground, arms twisted behind his back.

Sherlock flailed around, trying to get a good grip with his feet to lift himself up, or to at least kick the man. He eventually gave up. There were a few second of silence.

"Sherlock Holmes. I'm not here to hurt you," the man said in a raspy voice. Sherlock became extremely uneasy and started squirming again.

"I suppose you've seen my website? Or Lestrade has told you about me? Or John, no doubt.." The confusion wafting off of the man was nearly palpable and Sherlock turned his head to see the man squinting at him with his lips slightly parted.

"I haven't been discussing the matter with any spiders, no," the man said. Sherlock went still, staring with a very odd expression on his face. "I have been sent here, but Dean doesn't seem to be here yet." Sherlock saw the impatience in the man's face.

"Your boyfriend, then?"

"Yes. We are friends and he is a boy. I was told you were good at deductions, but that seems like a really small, childish thing to say from what I've told you..."

"Can I get up now?" The man let go of Sherlock, who stood up, backing away slightly and brushing himself off. "Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord."

"...Right. Well, Angel of the Lord, I'm fairly busy being bored, here. If you wouldn't mind, the door is right there." He watched Castiel's face, seeing how confused he looks. "That means _leave_."

"I cannot. I was told to stand watch until Dean arrived." Castiel took a step forward, his face dark. "You are in danger."

"Really? Fantastic!" Sherlock clapped his hands together. "And to think I was about to get the heroin! What is it, then? A case, maybe?"

"No, there are no suitcases involved. Demons."

Sherlocks hands fell to his sides and he slouched slightly, giving Castiel a skeptical look.

"Demons. Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"No, but I know you have some sort of authority here that the demons want a hold of. We have to protect you. You may need a tattoo like Dean has."

"I'm not getting a tattoo."

"Hopefully, it won't come to that."

They had a sort of stare down, then Sherlock gave a dramatic sigh and sat down on the couch again.

"Well, I expected this to be exciting, but you're obviously off the wall bonkers - and not in the funny way, in the _boring_ way."

"I'm not here to entertain you."

"I don't see how you'd be able to in the first place, to be honest." Sherlock flipped upside down again. "I might go get the drugs, anyway."

There were a few awkward minutes of silence. Cas didn't move, Sherlock was smoothing out his shirt and looking like he really missed his gun.

"Aren't you going to sit down? You look uncomfortable."

"I'm _fine_."

"You're _boring_."

Castiel glared at him and sat down next to him on the couch. Quite awkwardly, at that.

"Why do you look so uncomfortable in your body? It's honestly confusing me, for once. You don't seem to have issues with your body - you seem more like it's not your body to begin with."

"This body is a vessel. I am an Angel of the-"

"Yes, yes, Angel of the Looord, you _said_ that." Sherlock rolled his eyes. This guy was insane. Harmless, but insane. "Are you even going to try to cure my boredom? It's the least you can do, after barging into my flat."

"There would be only one thing I can think of."

"And that is?"

"You would have to sit up."

Sherlock swung his legs around and brought one of them onto the couch so he could face Castiel.

"Alright?"

Castiel leaned forward swiftly- too quickly for Sherlock to realize what he was doing to stop him. Castiel kissed him, wrapping his arms around him, mussing his hair up, and, if Sherlock hadn't been in shock, he would have shoved him away. Cas pushed him back into the couch and climbed on top of him, and that's when Sherlock came to his senses and turned away.

" _What_ are you _doing_!?"

"I.. Learned that one from the repairman." Castiel looked very confused. "The man _he_ was doing this to seemed to be okay with it.."

Sherlock stared at him in shock before his deducing mind kicked in, figuring out that Castiel was talking about a porn- and that was really not familiar with anything like it. His face went still, his mind working, and he figured- _Hey, I'm **bored**._

**Author's Note:**

> Might be a series if my mind ever takes a break from thinking up new fic ideas and I finally have the time.


End file.
